Within the art of silicone chain-grafted vinyl polymers, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Number Hei 3-216385 (216,385/1991) teaches a copolymer obtained by the copolymerization of radically polymerizable alkoxysilyl-functional monomer, silicone macromonomer bearing a radically polymerizable group, and other radically polymerizable monomer. This copolymer can be crosslinked through moisture-induced hydrolysis of the alkoxysilyl groups in the molecule to give silanol groups and condensation between these silanol groups with the formation of siloxane bonds. The resulting cured material is reported to have excellent release properties and very good slip properties (low coefficient of friction) resulting from the presence of the silicone macromonomer. At the same time, however, this copolymer has a very slow cure rate due to the slow rate at which silanol groups are produced by hydrolysis of the alkoxysilyl groups. In addition, because the grafted silicone chains in this copolymer are freely mobile, they re-partition with elapsed time into the interior of the cured material, resulting in a deterioration with time of both the release and slip properties of the cured material.
There have been, on the other hand, no reports of a vinyl polymer having two different types of silanol-endblocked silicone grafts.